halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pavlovicz
|born=2533 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' 3" |weight=188 pounds |hair=black |eyes= *blue (Right eye) *green (Left eye) |era=Post War |rank= |number= |specialty= |affiliation= }} Daniel Pavlovicz was a human , born in 2533 on the colony of . Even as a young teen, on the mostly lawless colony, Pavlovicz was forced to learn how to handle a rifle to protect his family from bandits and other criminals. In , the small defense fleet was quickly crushed by the attackers, and Pavlovicz and his family were aboard one of the few freighters to escape destruction. Later that year, on November 23rd, Pavlovicz and his family arrived at , one of the few remaining worlds held by the UNSC, and one that was being flooded by refugees. Landing in Gdansk, Pavlovicz set about trying to find work, but was wholly unsuccessful. After several months on Earth, Daniel was approached by a man named Paul Mirko, who began to speak with Daniel about his feelings regarding the UNSC. Daniel, who's parents were very pro , found himself agreeing with Mirko, and, after several hours of conversation, was offered to join a rebel militia. Out of work, and caught up in his own fervor, Daniel agreed to join, and began to wait, meanwhile stealing what he could for his family. On July 3rd, the Gdansk Uprising began, and Daniel joined the rest of his cohorts in the battle. Although he fought the UNSC tooth and nail initially, when sightings of were reported, he deserted, as did many other rebels, however, he was captured by UNSC troops as he was attempting to shed his rebel uniform. Sent to the Phobos Penal Colony, Daniel eventually escaped with the help of several other prisoners, and made his way to the colony of Aradesh, where he set up a roving militia, committing acts of violence against the still fledgling UNSC government. Biography Early Life Paradise Falls Gdansk Insurrectionist Recruited After months of searching for jobs turned up nothing, due to the flood of other refugees looking for jobs, Daniel turned to stealing from others to provide his family. In the middle of night, he would leave the refugee camp, and go around Gdansk, stealing whatever he could, his rifle he had brought from Paradise Falls with him at all times for protection, although he never fired it against someone. On the night of June 25th, , Daniel, without his weapon, was caught stealing from a rucksack full of black market MRE's by Paul Mirko. Rather than kill the looter, Mirko, recognizing him as another illegal immigrant he could recruit for his cause, sat down with Pavlovicz, and began to talk with him in a conversation that would last for several hours. Telling Mirko his entire life story, and how he came to be on , Pavlovicz was surprised that he did not interject until he was finished speaking. After Daniel finished telling his story, Mirko began to tell him of all the other colonies that were glassed, and, falsely, that the UNSC had simply allowed them all to be destroyed, concentrating all their forces at Earth to protect themselves. His view of the already skewed by being brought up by sympathizers on , Daniel found himself agreeing with Mirko, and believing his claims the UNSC only cared about the safety of Earth, which he believed, naively, was substantiated by the fact Earth still stood, while most other colonies were ash from the . Feeling he had sufficiently convinced Pavlovicz, Mirko offered to allow him a chance to "get back at" the , for what he called their "deadly selfishness". Daniel, wholeheartedly believing Mirko's mostly false statements, agreed to his proposition, and was given a slip of paper with names of rebels inside his refugee camp. Taking it, and several MRE's that were given to him by Mirko to give him a good impression, he made his way back to the refugee camp, where, although he did not speak to his parents about his encounter with the rebel leader, made contact with one of the rebels, by the name of Robert Driton. Driton, very curtly, told Daniel that the uprising might happen soon, and that he would "know when it happened", and to be ready for that. Eager, and caught up in the revolutionary fervor, Daniel spent his last few remaining credits on a patchwork uniform and section of red cloth, the latter he planned to use as an identifying armband. Hiding the uniform from his parents, he continued to steal, and with the continuing influx of illegal immigrants overloading the , he became increasingly more successful, and he began to have enough ill gotten goods not to just supply his own family, but to also barter with other refugees. Gdansk Uprising In the early hours of July 3rd, , Pavlovicz was awoken quickly by Driton, who showed him a piece of paper that, in few words, stated the rebellion was going to start. Leaving a note on his bed to his parents, Daniel changed into his patchwork uniform, grabbed his hunting rifle, and followed Driton and a gaggle of several other rebels out of the refugee camp, into the city. Linking up with another group of insurgents, they advanced on Gdansk's city hall. Charging in the city hall with the rest of the rebels, Daniel found that his hunting rifle was far too large and cumbersome for the tight corridors, and instead "borrowed" an from a dead military policeman. As the rebels moved through the city hall, Pavlovicz eventually split off from the rest of the unit, looking for UNSC troops to kill. Going from room to room, Daniel was nearly killed by a UNSC MP who was lying in wait, but he was saved by another member of the cell. Making his way to the roof, Pavlovicz aided in raising a patchwork rebel flag atop the town hall's spire, before setting up in the tower with his rifle, anxious to continue the fight. For the next day until late afternoon on the 4th, with supplies given to him by the cell he had assaulted the building with, watched over the area below. With martial law declared on the 4th, UNSC troops moved into Gdansk. Opening fire on several squads of UNSC troops as they passed, Pavlovicz killed personnel before the squads called in support from an , forcing Daniel to retreat back down to street level, which he managed to do minutes before his perch was blown apart by a shell from the tank. Hiding in buildings as he moved around the city looking for other rebels, even without support, Daniel continued to take potshots at UNSC and law enforcement units. As the began to bomb the few remaining rebel positions that were aboveground, Daniel took refuge in the cellar of a building with several other rebels. During mid morning on the 5th, a heavily wounded and bloodied rebel stumbled into the group's hiding spot, and his last words were, "They're here. The SPARTAN's." As with almost every other human, Daniel knew of the SPARTAN's and their exploits against the and . With the news of the supersoldiers arriving, coupled with the shocking sight of a bloodied rebel, Daniel's false expectations that the rebellion was going to be invincible were shattered, and he feared for his life. In a unanimous decision, the group in the cellar shed their rebel uniforms, only leaving on what parts they had to. As they left the cellar, the group was accosted by the very SPARTAN's who they had heard news about. Daniel, who had forgotten, in his haste, to remove his bright red armband, was taken away by the supersoldiers, and handed over to a UNSC patrol. Incarceration Trial and Imprisonment After several weeks in a POW camp with other rebel fighters, Pavlovicz was brought to trial in Warsaw. While at trial, he made it a point not to act out, and seem repentant, hoping to earn a reprieve from the judge. However, after a week of presenting cases, Daniel was convicted of treason, and sentence to eighty years imprisonment on the Phobos Penal Colony. Brought back to Gdansk, Pavlovicz was loaded aboard a prison ship. Less than a day later, Pavlovicz arrived at the facility. As per prison regulations, the remainder of his personal items, including his crimson armband, were confiscated, and he was issued a bright orange prison uniform. After several weeks of good conduct in prison, Pavlovicz became involved with a group of other rebels, each of whom had been in the prison for various amounts of time, the longest serving of whom was , who also served as the de facto leader of the group. As he became more and more involved with the group, Daniel's personality began to change, becoming more and more willing to do whatever it took to survive and thrive. Having been taught to fight on by his family for personal protection, Pavlovicz severely injured another prisoner during a brawl in the recreation yard, which earned him the respect of other prisoners, and also nearly two months of solitary confinement. While in solitary, with ample time to reflect, Pavlovicz began to write down his thoughts daily in a journal, keeping himself from going insane from boredom. Along with this, he also reflected on stories told to him by the other prisoners about what the was like outside of what Daniel had experienced, the horror that it truly was. Continuing to reflect, Pavlovicz's outlook on the Insurrection changed from one of a righteous battle between complete good and complete evil, to one of seeing it as just another war, that he was on one side of the war, and his job was to win the war. Escape In , McCann, who had come to trust Pavlovicz, told him of the group's plan to escape during work detail at the colony's spaceport. One member of the group, Edward Gabbons, was a former pirate, who they planned to have take the ship out. McCann laid out the plan, that on work detail, the group would kill one of their guards, take his weapon, and, preferably silently, make their way aboard the freighter they were unloading supplies from, allowing Gabbons to take off and make it out. On the 3rd of November, 2559, the group put their plan into practice, and they managed to escape, however, two members of the group were killed, and Pavlovicz was shot through the hand. Gabbons, who knew of a fledgling colony by the name of Aradesh, set the freighter on a course for the colony. Aradesh Arriving on Aradesh on November 14th, Gabbons put the ship down in the countryside. Attempting to make their way to the nearest city, the settlement of Ravenholm. However, as the group stopped at a tiny independent frontier village to rest after nearly three days of walking, Daniel became smitten with a girl in the village, Kaitlyn Finson, and told the rest of the group that he was going to stay in the settlement, and as such the remaining prisoners continued on towards Ravenholm. While attempting to work up the courage to approach Kaitlyn, Pavlovicz formed a tiny militia of about ten men, ostensibly for the protection of the settlement, but their true purpose was to act against the . Over the course of the next month, Pavlovicz taught the militia, however, his almost nonexistent knowledge of advanced tactics and other military knowledge limited him to teaching them marksmanship and rudimentary skills of guerrilla warfare, once again, ostensibly in case the UNSC attacked the settlement, as Pavlovicz tried to keep the true purpose of the militia hidden from the majority isolationist citizens. On December 23rd, the militia made its first attack against the UNSC, ambushing a convoy of troop transport filled with . Thanks to Pavlovicz's marksmanship training, the initial fusilade of shots cut down the militia. The firefight raged on for nearly half an hour, with the final death toll of four of Pavlovicz's unit, and nearly twenty on the Colonial Militia. However, when he returned, Daniel was driven out of the settlement by its angry citizens, who now despised Pavlovicz for not only lying to them, but also getting their sons, brothers, uncles, fathers, and cousins killed for his plan. Quickly gathering up his few possessions, he left the settlement, along with eleven other citizens who left along with him. Continuing his war against the UNSC through destruction of infrastructure and other acts of sabotage, Pavlovicz eventually enlisted the aid of two pirates. Although his home had been destroyed by aliens much like the two Kig-Yar, Pavlovicz's changes in personality, and desperation forced him to enlist the aid of the Skirmishers. Working out a deal with the two, Pavlovicz promised the pirates one half of all stolen goods, in return for weaponry. This proved to be a boon for Pavlovicz, as he was eventually able to arm his men with plasma weaponry. As the war dragged on, and Pavlovicz became more and more skilled, he slowly began to attack UNSC military targets, rather than the acts of covert sabotage he and his unit had partaken in for the past several years. Eventually, Daniel's group became heavily portrayed by propaganda, and the crimson armbands they wore became an act of protest against the government by rebel sympathizers. Despite the UNSC's best efforts at attempting to root out and destroy the group, they always failed to find it, partially due to its small size, and also the amount of sympathizers on the planet. Category:Terra Non Firma